When oil or gas is to be produced from multiple zones underlying a body of water, it is common practice to drill a single hole traversing all of the zones and to suspend in that hole a plurality of tubing strings each of which extends to one zone, the tubing strings being disposed side-by-side and suspended from a single tubing hanger which, for example, is landed on a support in a wellhead lower body located at or near the bottom of the body of water. Such wells are frequently installed beyond depths where diver assistance is practical and, therefore, all operations must be carried out remotely from a vessel or other operational base at the surface of the body of water. Components and tools are lowered from the operational base to the well site by means of a handling string, typically a string of drill pipe, and a guidance system is used both to direct the component or tool to a position centered on the well bore and to maintain the component or tool in a given rotational orientation with respect to the center of the well bore. Typically, such guidance systems embody four guide lines which extend downwardly from the operational base to the floor of the body of water where each guide line is secured to the top of a different one of four upright guide posts or tubes secured each at a different corner of a guide means base. The component or tool being lowered to the well bore is equipped with guide arms having sleeves which embrace the guide lines and, nearing the end of travel, embrace the guide posts or enter the guide tubes. Such guidance systems are well known, being disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,808,229, Bauer et al.; 3,321,015, Word; 4,036,295, Kirkland et al. The conventional guidance systems provide sufficient control of the component or tool to assure, e.g., that a component having a downwardly facing shoulder will properly seat on the upwardly facing shoulder of a component previously installed with the aid of the guidance. But the effect of such guidance systems is not so precise and dependable as to assure that, e.g., a plurality of relatively small stingers carried by a component being installed with the aid of the guidance system will be registered precisely with the corresponding plurality of receptacles to be engaged by the respective stingers when the receptacles are presented by a component previously installed with the aid of the guidance system. The need for such fine or precise registration is now encountered with increasing regularity. One example of this requirement arises when a multiple string tubing hanger having, e.g., four flow passages, has been first rotationally oriented with respect to a drilling upper body and then landed in the wellhead lower body, the drilling upper body is then removed, and a production upper body is then lowered for landing on the lower body and connection to the tubing hanger. In that example, the production upper body has flow passages equal in number to those of the tubing hanger and each flow passage of the production upper body therefore must be aligned precisely with the corresponding passages in the tubing hanger. The problem is accentuated because some of the passages, such as those to communicate with downhole safety valves, are of quite small diameter. There has therefore been a continuing need to provide improved methods and apparatus which will assure very precise registration and orientation, of a component or tool being lowered with the aid of a guidance system, with respect to a component already in place.